Electrostatic protection is one important issue with integrated circuits, especially in high voltage applications. Since the electrostatic charge is often accompanied with a relatively high voltage (may be thousands of volts), electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection circuits are often required to protect semiconductor device from being damaged by the electrostatic charge.